


My Life In Raspy Hills...

by JennyGirlGaming



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Darkiplier - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Horror, Mystery, Parody, Raspy Hills, Reader Insert, Rivalry, Romance, XReader, antisepticeye, dark youtubers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyGirlGaming/pseuds/JennyGirlGaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Throughout my past life it's been hard for me to comprehend all the struggles and meaning of life... That is... Until I made my way to Raspy Hills... Upon discovery. I've seem to have stumbled upon a psychopathic, sadistic, yet... gentle man... His name? Well, it's Antisepticeye...</p><p>Collab Story with AntiDark~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Raspy Hills...

There's a little place not far from the demon universe. Where the hill tops hit the dark clouds and the mannequins roam about. This my friends... Is a place named 'Raspy Hills'

I awoken, face first upon the dirt in the land. I looked around at my surroundings... Darkness, it had taken over the aurora. I seen several human like figures coming towards me. I-Is this...? I seen the figures draw near. I gasped. I-It was mannequins..? "W-What is this?" I softly muttered out. Trying to stand up upon my feet in the process, but... I- I couldn't... The figures drew near. Their eyes enlightened as they drew near. "Hey, don't harm yourself, Sweetheart." I heard a raspy voice coming from the direction of the mannequins. It past them and came towards me. As the figure emerged from the shadows, I couldn't help but to let out a gasp. I- It was... Jacksepticeye...? 

N-No... This isn't him... H-His eyes were a green color, much like his hair. h- He didn't seem normal at all... J- Just what was this monster...? " Oh, feeling a little scared are we Y/N? Don't worry sweetheart you won't die at least... I don't think the others would kill you... " How...? How did this monster know my name? You may say it is cause of the YouTube channel that I made that recently, that hit 20 MILLION SUBSCRIBERS dammit, Y/N, this is no time about thinking about Y/YT/N there is a monster in front of me " Oh your favourite YouTuber is now a monster? Well then okay welp better show ya too him ." Wait who is him? And, how does he know Jacksepticeye is my favourite YouTuber " Wait... Stop get away !!!" The monster just chuckled lowly and continued.

" Well he is Darkiplier or better known as Markiplier's dark half as for why I know Jacksepticeye is your favourite YouTuber that is for me too know not you. Anyways, enjoy your stay at Raspy Hills " The monster had a smirk on his face. I blacked out when I woke up I was in a treehouse everything was still blurry I heard the monster and a voice that sounded like Markiplier's, but deeper like how the monsters voice is a deeper voice of Jacksepticeye I heard them saying this, " We need him/her too kill our lighter sides but she/he (is kinda cute)... I DONT CARE ANTI, DO U WANT TOO STAY IN THIS PRISON!? I don't care ( if she/he is cute ) " After that comment I heard someone kicking someone and someone screaming in pain everything was clear now and not blurry. I walked too the screaming it was him and someone else, I'm assuming he is Darkiplier, he said in a low serious tone like nothing is happening when there is blood everywhere " oh hello there Y/N ( DAM EVERYONE KNOWS U EVEN A ROCK ) hahahahaha that look it's hilarious " I blacked out...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

I awoken. I was in a black room pitch black, a figure was looming over me. Who is this guy...?


	2. A Rose...

Before I could seen what the figure looked like, it seems as if I got knocked out by some heavy force. My body was limp and weak, my subconscious taking control... I could feel my body being dragged if somewhere even if my mind is at rest... I waited... and waited... and waited some more... For my darkness of my consciousness to finally be awakened once again to this hell hole of a play named, 'Raspy Hills...'

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I seemed to have awoken on some sort of velvet red carpet, at the end of the long rug shown a figure leaning upon a throne, it seems as if he awaited my 'arrival' for quite some time.

"W-who are you!?" I shouted out towards the figure, making my way towards him. I gasped, his face revealed someone I knew all too well...

"M- Mark!?" I shouted out at the figure.

N-No... This cant be him... His voice was too low, too... Raspy.

No, this is-

"Darkiplier, King of Rasphy Hills. Might I take it that your name is Y/N L/N?" He gives me a 'warm smile'.

I knew it... I just growled at him.

"Why am I here...?" I growled out at him, with a low harsh tone.

"My, my, Y/N. No need to get feisty... You see, you have a special power within you... The power like no other fan possesses, in fact, your power 'overtakes' anyone in 'reality..." He states while giving me a glance.

Before I could rebuttal he continued his speech, " You see Y/N... A beautiful rose, such as yourself, so fragile..." He then brings me closer to him, with some sort of force...

"In all due time... it wilts and decays." Darkiplier made a rose appear in his hand. He touched it and glanced at my reaction... The rose... it wilted into a dark grey color... Loosing it's color, it starts to crumble, it's remains turning into ash. He let me go, the force dispersing. I just glared at him and turned away and headed out the door. I was surprised he didn't stop me... 

Darkiplier's P.O.V

I watched her turn and walk out the door. I just smiled to myself and finished my sentence, she so ever rudely interrupted me from finishing, "But, if you replant the seed... It becomes stronger and more brautiful than it was before." I smiled, a sinister smile.

Author's Note *Jen*: Sorry it's so short, I felt so emotional to write Dark's P.O.V in this XD


End file.
